The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORkleiva’, a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,232 issued on Feb. 22, 2000 and ‘Scarletta Kordana’ a non patented rose variety. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment.
As part of their rose development program, Tim-Hermann Kordes germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations and observations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in June, 2000 as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORnilsca’.